These Kids Don't Need Wings to Fly
by Upstairs.Brain
Summary: Sorry it's taking so long for us to update. We haven't seen each other in a few years, but ily-rocks in sitting next to me, so we should get something up soon!
1. AN

**Hey! It's the ever-popular Future Mrs. Nick Jonas (Max) and her best friend Kittie-Krazy (Sammi) back for another adventure! But this time…we're trying something new: a Maximum Ride Harry Potter cross over. So…..tell us what you think…**

**and now a message form your fantastalistic authors:**

_**Yo. That's illogical. I can't have it. JK. Hey! It's Max and I'm back! Sorry for the wait on my other fanfics, but I've been planning this! You should read it! Really! It'll be fun! And you'll keep even more up-to-date with my life! And isn't that the point? JK. but…yeah…So i'll be keeping tabs on the Flock and Virga (OC). In other words, I'll be doing their POV. MM-kay? (Oh, BTW: My font is bold italic. Sammi is just italic.)**_

_I rock. JK. Uh…. (__**BTW: this is Maxi typing EXACTLY what Sammi says**__) Maxi, you're a dork….__**HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__Hey, how'd you do that?? __**Taklent…pure talent…**__ Is that your answer to everything? __**Talent…pure talent…**__ Dammit! Oh, yeah! That's what I was gonna say __** You were gonna say dammit? Wow, I knew you were a little bit strange…but wowza….this is officially classified as WEIRD! **__Okay, so…this is our Max Ride HP x-ove.r Being-you forgot a period….no, now you've put it in the wrong place…Augh! Oh! Being that it's me and Maxi (typing iot, writing it….whatever havre you) You spelld IT wrong! Who the hell spells IT wrong! You spelled WRONG wrong! __**OKAY! I admit it! I have issues! **__Yes, you do have 'issures' (she spelled that wrong too) I feel like I'm talking to them…don't type that __**I will just to make you mad! **__I said I'm not laughing! –exasperated sigh- Good job, you spelled something right! __**Great! Now you've gone and jinxed it!**__ Okay…back to what I was saying b4… being that-try to spell that right this time!_ Yo. What is up? How are you freaks today? I hate you. there is a reason that this is in webdings. I now. I am a bitch. but i dont care. Don't care. and neither do you. got to go now Sammi is yelling at m

_**Sorry…technical difficulties…hard to laugh and type at trhe same time…**__I'm typing now….__**No, you're not! **__Being that it is me and Maxi…writing, typing…whatever floats your boat. It's gonna be awesome (__**Amen to that!**__) Finally! Did it really take that long to get my message across? I mean, it was like a friggin sentence….hey, buddy…don't type that….-under breath- dammit……I hate you…Not you readers…Maxi…the girl who can't speel too sav her liv….ANYway…love ya, read our story or else I'll kill ya…later…Sammi out!_

_**She didn't really mean half the stuff she said…ESPECIALLY the part about hating me….**__augh…ok…for the record….the odd stuff was from my blog…but Maxi screwed it up…sorta…._

_Sammi's blog: www.ilythecat. blog: __www.maxfangnudgeiggywannabs. and love,_

_**Maxi and **_

_Death and Dying_

_Sammi and _

_**Oh. My. Friggin. God…Note to Self: DO NOT-under ANY circumstance-give Sammi ANY form of Suger….**_

_-Sammi laughs MANIACLY (MWA-Ha-Ha-Dammit-Ha)-_

_**Okay…we'll AVTUALLY have an ACTUAL chappie next time…thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey peoples! If i start talking, it means a Flock POV is coming up (or Virga, when she comes into play)! **_

_**Oh, and the Jonas Brothers concert ROCKED! Nick said hi to me twice!**_

_**BTW: Not So Random Random Quote of the Chappie: **_Sometimes the only way to win is to die trying.- Joe Jonas

**Disclaimer: ****If you look up "fanficion" in the dictionary, you find a bunch of **_**fans**_** writing fiction. That means that we don't own.**

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiryaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiricky-bobbyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiialexiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Max's POV**

"Yo, Max! JosepheneMadeline is hungry!" Iggy yelled to me as we walked into the DIA (Denver International Airport in Denver, Colorado for those of you who want to get technical). Yes, we were in an airport. Yes, we were taking an actual plane. Kind of redundant, isn't it?

"Of course she's hungry. JosepheneMadeline is always hungry. Tell her to wait. We're gonna miss our flight. And keep it down, will ya?" I told my 16-year old pyromaniac. (_**Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that everyone is 2 years older. That means Nick (Fang), Max, Jeff (Iggy) are 16; JosepheneMadeline (Nudge) is 13; Micheal (Gazzy) is 10; and Ashley (Angel) is 8. We decided that we wanted Ella to only be a year younger than Iggy, so she's 15, no matter WHAT the books say.) **_

"Max, we need to hurry." Fang whispered in my ear.

"I know." I told him. "You get all the kids checked in. I'll get you, me, and Jeff. MM-kay?"

"Gotcha." He straitened up (yes, he had to bend down to whisper in my ear.) and rounded up the littler ones.

For those of you who are up-to-date with the adventures of Amazing Max and her flying, fun-loving cohorts can skip the next few paragraphs. As for the rest of you: GET WITH THE PROGRAM, PEOPLE! This is CLEARLY part FOUR in a series! I don't have the time to explain what's happened for the last 16 years of my life! Here's the condensed (and just as good) version:

I'm Max. I'm 16. I live with my family who are kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family. There's six of us: me; Fang, also 16; Iggy, who's 16 and _blind_; Nudge, who's 13; the Gasman (Gazzy), age 10; and Angel, who's 8. We were created as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 human. The other 2? Bird. Yep. Those sicko scientists managed to graft Avian DNA into our blood. We also have wolf-men on our tails all the time. Yeah. Don't our lives suck?

So, what are we doing in an airport, you might ask? Fang, iggy, and the Gasman really wanted to see England, so we're taking a flight from Colorado to Washington, D.C. and from there to England. Why? Because it's way too far for us to fly. ANYway, so we're at DIA waiting to be checked in.

"_Nick_! I want to get something to eat!" Nudge told Fang. Poor guy. Has to deal with her right now.

"Can I help you, Mam?" The guy at the front desk asked me. He looked about my age, maybe a little older, and he was smiling sweetly.

"Um, yeah." I told him in a _duh_ tone. By then Fang and the rest of the kids had joined me. "I need to get these bags checked in." I handed him Fang's, Iggy's and my tickets. He weighed our bags and put the stickers on. as he handed them back to me, i smiled and told him thank you.

It took all of twenty minutes to go through security. Yeesh, don't these people have anything better to do than look at people's personal belongings? _**no offense to anybody who is or knows some security person)**_

Once we _finally_ got onto the plane, we got Nudge the food that she wanted so bad. Actually, Angel had us all get 2 square meals each, whenever we wanted. It rocked. But I was still twitchy. You know, cuz all these people could randomly turn into a bunch Erasers.

_**Yo. MM-kay. So…that's it…for now…**_

_Sorry it took so long…SOMEONE (coughcoughMaxcoughcough) got grounded! Chappie 2 should be up soon! Love you!_

_**Squees and love,**_

_**Max and**_

_Death and dying,_

_Sammi and_

**Go on…..press the little review button….it won't bite…much**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Harry's coming home

I bent down to grab the portkey and braced myself. Acal leaned down as well. I think that she was ready to see her new home. I soon felt the familiar pull. I was ready to go home. I appeared at Grimauld place and Sirius grinned. Hermione and Ron ran at me… only to be stunned by Acal. Harry glared at her and then woke them.

"Careful about that. She is trained well. Acal won't let anyone run at me like that. Just beware. Ok before we start I need to put my bags away. Acal, you can go put them away now. Upstairs to the left," I informed them all.

"Well actually Harry," Sirius said, "We all thought that you might like your own room. Upstairs to the right. It should be ok. You will also have your own bathroom." As soon as Acal was out of hearing range Remus told Harry to sit down.

"Okay Harry. I need you to tell us everything."

"Not before Acal gets back," I plainly replied. "Nothing happens without her." And then she was back. I began. "Ok so after fourth year, Dumbledore didn't think I was safe in the UK. He sent me to a private school in Colorado, Us. But you all know that. At the school everything was very carefully planned. We didn't eat or breathe or sleep without permission. Anyway, Acal was a gift to me from a friend. He was a vampire. They tend to keep slaves. She is very faithful. Now I am tired and I have many things to do before bed. By the way… I will be leaving the house at about 4 in the morning to go for a run. I won't get caught. If anyone is following me, Acal will take care of them. Keep in mind that she doesn't know who is good or bad." With that I left. Acal followed me up to my room.

When we got to my room I sat down in the center of the room and closed my mind. The only person who would be able to contact me while i was in my medatative state was Acal who would "wake" me after 20 minutes.

Downstairs everyone was stunned at what had happened.

"Harry is totally different," Ron said.

"well what do you expect?" Hermione questioned. " WE did kinda abandon him and dump him on another continent for a year.

**thatisitforthischapterhowdidyoulikeit?thatisitforthischapterhowdidyoulikeit**

_well people that is it for this chapter. Plz review for me. Lov ya. Sammi_

_**umm no. nothing to say to the peoples**_ _wait yea __**OMN. Yo. Sup, my peoples? I just want you to know that we really like reviews. So go on…press the little purple review button…it won't bite…much….**_


	4. Chapter 3

HIIIIIIIII

_**HIIIIIIIII!! We're ba-ack!! **__Sorry it took SOMEONE so long to update…who pushed a button?? you are cruel...very, very cruel…NOW can I eat pizza?? I can eat the whole thing, SAM!!__** Don't ask…i'm on the phone with her…AWKWARD!!**_

_**Yo. Okay. I've had some requests to clarify stuff from the last chappie ('chapter', sorry. Sammi is SO picky). ANYways…the last chap**__**ter **__**was in Harry (Potter)'s POV. Acal is an OC. You'll have to ask Sammi more on that once. I'm just the brilliant genius who came up with the cool name. Yeah…i hope that clears it up a bit!**_

_**Not So Random Random Quote of the Chappie: When in doubt, mumble, when asked to clarify, say "Trust me."**_

_**(ugh)**__**Snappy**__** disclaimer**_: These characters do not belong to us. So we're told. Repeatedly. In therapy.

_**I'm too lazy to put in a ruler.**_

**RULER**

**RULER**

**RULER**

**Fang's POV**

"Holy shit, that flight was long," the Gasman said.

"Gazzy! Don't you dare use that language!" Max scolded him. Damn, she looked hott when she's mad…Did I just think that?

"Fuck, there are a lot of people here," I said, looking around.

"Oh, so Fang gets to say _fuck_ but I can't say _shit_?" Gazzy asked, stress each "swear word."

"_Fang_ shouldn't be using that language _either_." Max looked directly at me when she said it.

OoOoOoOoO

**Max's POV**

Woah. Holy. Freakin. Crap. That's all I have to say about London. It's beautiful. I know, I know. You're thinking, _Oh, but you've been here before, Max? Didn't you notice that then??_ Yeah, well. When saving the whole freaking planet, you tend to miss out on those little details.

"Hey, Max?" Angel tugged at my sleeve. "Can we go to Buckingham Palace? You know where the Queen and Mr. Queen live?"

"Sure, Ashley," I said, laughing at her Nudgeness.

"Hey, Nick! We're going to head to Buckingham Palace!" We ran to a deserted ally where we spread our wings and took off flying.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey, aren't these the guys who everyone tries to make flinch and smile and stuff? Don't people do the weirdest things to try and do that? I heard even the Jonas Brothers tried, but they couldn't do it. _**(And yes, I HAD to put that in there. And they actually did go to Buckingham Palace. Sounds fun)**_**.** Can we try to get them to-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand over her mouth.

"JosepheneMadeline, if you shut up, we'll go try and make them flinch." Iggy said, releasing her.

OoOoOoOoO

After and uneventful trip to Buckingham Palace, we decided to get checked into a hotel thing, which was made possible by Angel and paid for by the Max Card.

The rooms were split up like this: Me and Nudge, Igs and Fang, and Gazzy and Angel. _**(I know I did it different. But I don't want Max and Fang alone together just yet...Tehe. And so the plot thickens! DUH DUH DUH!!)**_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**HAHAHA!! And yes, I got grounded so that's why to took so long. Sammi isn't here (both physically and technologically) to add anything.**_

_**Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust!**_

_**Maxi and Sammi**_


End file.
